Big Time Rush ChritsmasEPHidden Bonus Tracks!
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: The boys think that they should still practice singing just incase Griffin makes them make another holiday EP.But when everything said & done what will be on the Hidden Tracks?The boys also give 1another post-xmas gifts but the not the ones you can buy!
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories**


	2. Intro

Big Time Christmas Ep ... Hidden Bonus Tracks?

What happens when the boys have to make a Christmas EP before they can head off to Minnesota for their Christmas. But After the boys did all they could and making their own Christmas miracle for . The boys thought they should practice to make sure that they would be able to sign anymore Christmas songs that Griffin might make them do.


	3. Kendall & Logan

Big Time Christmas Ep ... Hidden Bonus Tracks?

What happens when the boys have to make a Christmas EP before they can head off to Minnesota for their Christmas. But After the boys did all they could and making their own Christmas miracle for . The boys thought they should practice to make sure that they would be able to sign anymore Christmas songs that Griffin might make them do.

Kendall & Logan's Practice

"Come on guys we shouldn't be in here when Gustavo not around. He'll blame us right away. Come lets get out of here before we brake something."

"Oh, Logie always the scared one, come on live a little. And besides what if Griffin tells to make another EP for New Years. We've got to practice so why not now."

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact the Gustavo would ship us back to Minnesota in freighter plane and have us be parachuted down in crates with one air hole and be cheap to give each one of us our own box."

"Yeah he could do that. But At least we'd be together alone in _tight_ space more ways then one. If you know what I mean."

Logan didn't like the way Kendall had put emphasis on the word tight or how he raised his eyebrow as he said it and again as he finished his last sentence. Logan never like the way that Kendall always flirted with him and the rest of the guys, for his own amusement.

"Good I knew asking Katie to teach how to pick locks would come in handy someday. Come on Logan lets get to practicing."

"Wait, what Katie knows how to pick since when?" Logan spoke to himself as Kendall entered the studio and didn't stop to answer his question. "Uggh, I've got to get new friends." Was all Logan said as he followed Kendall into the studio.

* * *

The studio looked different when Gustavo wasn't screaming at them and Kelly having to hold him back as he was about to destroy something expensive. The studio was peaceful and nice with the dim lighting that filled the rooms and sound booth. Logan was snapped out his thoughts when he heard Kendall.

"Ha! There all the doors that were locked are now _unlocked_." Kendall said happy with his accomplished tasks, turning back to the smart boy of the group, showing off his usual smug smirk. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to turn on the equipment so we can practice. Smarty pants."

Logan let out a sigh of defeat as he fired up the sound equipment and turned on the recording booth and studio. "There so now? And thats _Mr. Smarty Pants _to you Kendall."

"We practice of course. Alright Logie no need to get defensive." Kendall looked around the studio to make sure they were alone as he turned back to Logan. "So you turned on the recording stuff and that way we can hear how amazing we sounded."

"Yes, yes, and yes to that. And and yes." Logan knowing Kendall would ask if he made sure disable the security cameras, the security logs, and to make sure that was no trace just incase they did brake anything. "By the way where are James and Carlos? I thought were going to practice together, just incase Griffin makes do another holiday EP."

"Oh. You know them they never like to work until the last minute or until they have to. So I guess its just us, and yes I told them about the practice, I sent both of them text messages, and yes you can check my phone just to make sure that I did all that. God its like you don't trust me or something." Kendall said in advance knowing the smarter boy would ask all those questions. "See not so fun when its done to you now is it?" Mocking Logan and his worries, while he tossed him his phone.

"Hahaha. Ow! That really hurt next time why don't you just aim for my face." Logan said as he bent over to pick the blonde boy's phone

"Okay next I'll aim for your face. I got it." Kendall said as he walked into the recording booth without looking back.

"Wait you know that I was kidding right. You won't throw the phone at my face next time will you."

Kendall ignored the question partly because he wouldn't do anything like to hurt his smart friend and plus he loved the fact that Logan started to squirm not sure of he was joking. "So this things recording in here and in the studio right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay just making sure. So lets get to practicing."

"Practice what you never said what song we'd be singing."

"Oh, ahhhh how about Boyfriend?"

"But we need Carlos for this and James to."

"Worry about our parts first and then lets worry about them."

"So are we doing this acoustically? There's no music."

"Yeah what ever lets just get to singing."

The two started to sing the beginning the opening the song together, when the door to the studio on the opposite side opened. Making Kendall dive on top of Logan and quickly covering his mouth and signal with his finger over his lips to remain quiet as he looked at who might be there. Logan could feel the Kendall's cock putting pressure on his own as he looked out at studio to see if anyone was there.

Kendall let his head fall between his arm as he let a sigh and remembered that Logan was still underneath him and started to squirm ever so slightly making the most sensual friction against his cock. "Phew that was close. Ahhh mmmmm. Oh, Logan here let me help you up. Sorry about that its that the door swung open and I just reacted. Sorry did... did I hurt you?"

"Aww, ummm, no, no. A little shocked but nothing really hurts. Thanks for that"

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it"

"I think we should get out now while we can."

"Oh come on now Logie. Live a little come lets head to the studio."

Logan and Kendall both feeling uncomfortable with their dicks hardening and trying hard to make sure that neither one of them saw them. Kendall being quick to take the drums and quickly taking the seat to hide his, while Logan sat at the piano and hide his hard on.

"Come on Kendall lets get of here before who ever it was comes back and catches us."

"Logan."

"Fine but we still have to rehearse. So what should we sing now."

"This is Our Someday."

Logan shivered his mind wandering to dirty thoughts of him and Kendall being together in various positions, but Logan quickly shook those thoughts from his mind as he felt even more uncomfortable in his tighten jeans.

"And I think we should practice some of the dance moves too."

"Ugggh how about we do that in the dance studio." Logan trying to stay seated as long as possible to give his body enough time to calm down.

"Nah, we can do it right here and plus this place has the soundproofing so if one of us falls people won't hear it."

"Daaahh how about we practice singing first and then practice the dance moves later in here."

"Oh come on Logie what are you scared."

Logan knew that if anyone could make Logan do anything that he didn't want to with one try and make him do it was Kendall he had a way of making you want to prove him wrong, a master of reverse psychology and he didn't even know it. But before Logan could respond his no he was already getting up from where he was and Kendall was already standing in the middle of the room ready to dance.

Logan quickly sat back down hoping that Kendall didn't see what he was trying to hide from him so desperately. But Logan didn't know if Kendall saw what he was trying to hide or just wanted to join him as he soon found him standing over him with usual smirking smile that he got when he had idea pop into his mind.

"What Logie, are you scared to dance. Come your not that awful as long I have Carlos' helmet on. I still can't believe that you knocked me to the ground on the first day of rehearsals."

Logan looked down as Kendall reminded him of their first in Hollywood and how Gustavo made get right into dance practice and how he pretty much rammed into Kendall during their dance lesson. "Sorry. I didn't know how to dance, and plus I didn't want to hurt you. I,I,I I waaa." Logan's words were stopped at his lips as he felt Kendall's finger on top of them, making him look at the blonde boy.

"Shhhh. I know." Kendall taking a seat in front Logan on the piano bench and scooting himself closer to Logan. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding, I know you, you never like hurting anything let alone a person, let alone your friends..." Kendall scooting himself closer to Logan as their face met only inches away one another, body heat touching the other. "Let alone me." Kendall leaned in as his lips met Logan's and worked as the smart boy's body had shut down as the blonde boy finished kissing him and regretfully pulled away.

"Wha... What. Why'd you did you... you kissed me." Logan said as his body restarted. Looking at Kendall as he just looked up and then back down and then smiled. He followed his eyes and saw what he had looked at. A mistletoe was hanging above them taped to one of the overhead microphones.

"Mistletoe, Logie, mistletoe. Get to keep up the traditions and you have to kiss the person thats underneath the mistletoe with you."

Logan smiled as he took Kendall's face and kissed him back. Leaving the other boy stunned that the other just did that. Logan now was the one to get and stand in the middle of the room and to beg Kendall to join him so they could practice their dance moves. Leaving Kendall to stay sitting as his hard on came back.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Tradition. Right Kendall. Well come on lets practice those moves. I'm ready now."

Kendall stayed sitting on the piano bench as he tried to think of thing that weren't sexy or remotely sexy. He tried to think of stuff but his mind had been turned to sex mode and everything let to sex. With thoughts and images of him and Logan together doing many things that friends should not do. But still he thought of things to calm his body things such as snow but led to thoughts of Logan and him having sex in snow. Presents but images of Logan wrapping himself as a present lying under the tree and more sex. Songs but led to their practice sessions and how Logan looked when he sang, dancing but the lead to a sweating Logan and more sex, hockey but let to some hockey styled sex on the ice, and then locker room. No matter what he thought of it always led to Logan and him having sex.

"_God I really should jerk off some more."_ Was all Kendall screamed to himself inside his mind. _"Okay Kendall you learned to control yourself after mom gave you the talk. Oh god that day weird and __embarrassing, how mom tried to explain that I would need some special time soon and that she'd do her best to avoid walking in on me. And then..." _Kendall voiced his last thought. "No."

He remembered that he did something one day that he had repressed until now. He remembered that Logan was sick for a few days back in middle school and knew that his friend would worry about any school work that he might miss or fall behind on and he offered to take all his work to him after school that day. He remembered his mom told him that was okay and to look after Katie when he got home.

He remembered that he had finally learned to calm himself through out school and he had to take a bike and a wagon to deliver all of the work Logan missed those few days. He remembered that he and the other guys told each where they kept their spare keys for their house just in case something like this happened. He let himself in and called for Logan but no answer thinking the smart boy was sleeping he didn't want to wake him up so rudely. He carried the heavy load of paper work and books to his room placing them on the bench he had outside his room and slowly turned the door knob to his door and opened to find that Logan was completely naked and was jerking off. Kendall couldn't help but scream as he watched one his best friends jerking off. Logan screamed after Kendall as he watched him reach his peak and release himself as the blonde boy quickly slammed the door shut.

He remembered that he waited for Logan to come out knowing that if he just ran out he might ruin his friendship with Logan. Logan and him agreed that this never happen and both would never speak about it again, they never did. Kendall quickly said that he was just dropping off his missed school work and that the teachers would give an extra two day to turn it in and wished him to get better.

Kendall said bye to Logan as the awkwardness filled the void between and Kendall walked home and the two never spoke of it and let it buried in the past, that was until now.

"_Fuck, fuck fuck! Why the hell did I have to remember that. Shit I'm harder then ever."_Kendall tried his best to calm his body down , but failed.

Kendall lost control of himself and before he could stop himself he was tackling Logan and slamming into the glass of the studio window. Kendall rammed his and Logan's bodies so hard against the glass that it made the smaller boy slightly hit his head against the glass. But the feeling was soon erased when they both felt their clothed erections brushing against one another. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes and saw something he never saw before in him, but that was before Kendall quickly made his dominance know to the both of them.

Logan quickly opened his mouth feeling his lips hurt as teeth and tongues clashed, but Kendall had more power and the element of surprise and took control of the kiss. Kendall quickly worked his mouth, tongue, and the rest of his body as he kissed Logan, who was pinned against the glass and started to wrap his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall quickly ran his hands up Logan's body, that had tensed and every muscle started to contract under his fingers, until they found the square jaw that was Logan's. Kendall worked his hands quickly to signal to Logan that he was sorry about the sneak attack. Logan raised his hands to Kendall's face telling him that he was okay with it and didn't want him to stop kissing him.

But with the lust and instinct running in them, neither one of them remembered to breathe through their noses and had to break away. Logan this time was the one initiate the kiss and Kendall played the submissive.

But that all changed when Kendall grabbed Logan by his wrists and pinned him even more to the glass. Kendall held Logan's wrists with one hand while he tried to quickly remove his belt with hand and tieing Logan's wrists together above his head as he quickly started to unbutton his shirt, tossing it aside and running his hands underneath Logan's shirt feeling every bit of his body before pulling the fabric over his head and letting them get tangled at his wrists.

Kissing Logan as he started to squirm and let out small whimpers as he started to remove his pants. pushing them down as the next layer of clothing holding Logan was to be removed. Kendall made quick work of the boxers that Logan had on, hearing let out a sigh after he freed him of any constraints, as stepped back and started to remove his pants and boxers and kicked them aside as he returned to kissing Logan.

Logan let out moans as Kendall moved his mouth from his and started to firm but slowly lick, suck, and kiss his way down the pale creamy skin. Giving every spot he could the attention it needed and paying special attention when he reach his nipples kissed the small crevasse that split his body down the middle, trying to decide which one to give attention to first but Logan made that choice for him leading him right. Giving the attention to the one with his mouth while he used his hand to give the other one attention that he wanted. Switching places after he was sure that he gave the attention that he needed to the right with his mouth, now gave that same attention to his left, making the smart boy squirm and moan even more.

Logan moaned as he felt Kendall move away from his chest slowly to his stomach, kissing every inch could before he made his to where he wanted. Kendall stopped himself from starting what he wanted to do, he looked up waiting to be met by Logan's dark chocolate eyes giving him permission to go ahead. He smiled as Logan turned his down to meet Kendall's eyes and nod that he wanted for him to keep going.

Kendall looked at Logan's member seeing that it was just like how he last saw it, except that he Logan had more hair, and maybe grew bigger since last time, but still non the less he still saw it beautiful. Kendall opened his mouth slowly taking Logan deeper into his mouth before his inexperience made him stop. But Logan was there to give encouragement and advise. He listened as Logan's voice danced into his eyes sounding erotic, he listened to Logan's words and took his time and to relax. He would have to ask how he knew that later, but right know the only that Kendall could think about taking all or most of Logan into his mouth, loving the sound he made as he started to lick.

Loader moans left Logan's mouth as Kendall started to swirl his tongue, then more as he started suck, then more as he moved his head slowly back and forth at first but then picking up speed as he learned to keep control. Then moans loader then anything before came out, close a screaming shriek of pleasure, as he put all the pieces together. Kendall placed his hands around the firm lines that curved around Logan's pale cream skinned waist, partly get him to stop thrusting into his mouth before he was ready, and partly because he wanted to drag the moment on as long he could.

Logan reluctantly forced his hands down and grabbed Kendall's blonde locks forcing him to stop. Making him realize that he was close to his release and wanted to make this last as long as they both could. Kendall read Logan's eyes and saw what he was trying to tell him. He stopped himself and stood up from where he was. Looking at Logan who had a innocent smile as he raise his still bound wrists. Kendall smiled back at Logan knowing that Logan did as he usually did when ever someone did something for him, by returning the favor.

Kendall never looking away from Logan's face as he untied his wrists and threw his shirt aside, and gave him a kiss. Logan forced himself to break the kiss wanting to return the favor. Logan mimicked Kendall actions as he kissed, sucked, and licked his way down his friend's slightly tanned body. Stopping himself as he looked up and saw Kendall look down at him, signaling him to keep going. Logan took Kendall's hard member in his hands stroking him before he slid his tongue over the tip making Kendall scrunch his face in pleasure and placing his hands on the glass for support. Logan slid his tongue over Kendall's length as he slid his tongue up the underside his dick, before taking all of him in his mouth. He sucked as hard as he could all the way down and then came up with a pop, then swirling his tongue over the tip, and kissing the tip as he repeated the process. Logan loved hearing Kendall's moan fill the room and echo through out his body into Logan's mouth, making him moan in return. Logan had to mimic Kendall again and place his hands on his waist to slow him down. Kendall this time mimicked Logan and forced the other boy to stop feeling him getting close to the edge.

Logan got up from where he was standing in between Kendall's arms still using for support as Logan leaned in and kissed Kendall's lips as he fell into the kiss. Kendall soon broke the kiss to voice his want. "Turn around."

Logan was scared because he knew what Kendall wanted but he had never done what they both wanted to happen. "Kendall I don't know I...I never.."

"Shh. Trust me. I think I know what I have to do. Just trust me, Logie. Please, trust me, Logie." Kendall whispered his word softy into Logan's ear his breath hot.

Logan knew that he could trust Kendall. He knew better than anyone that Kendall was actually a big softy inside, sure he might the most competative some times, or like nothing really affects him but that was all a show. Logan knew that Kendall teared at the end of the Lion King every time he watched it, he knew that he hated strawberry ice cream and why'd did any one like enough to make Neapolitan ice cream he never liked it, he knew inside that Kendall had a favorite Spice Girls song. But then again who didn't. He knew that he was tough on the outside but big softy on the inside." He knew that he could trust Kendall to make sure that he made it as painless as possible. So he did what he usually did smiled, looked at Kendall, and nodded.

Logan turned to face the window and let out a small squeak as his hot skin was cooled rapidly against the cold glass. But those feeling were soon washed away and Logan could only feel hot, extremely hot as he felt Kendall's hands grab his wrist again and place them above his head. Then feeling his hot hands trail down his arms slowly until they came to the front of his face. Kendall tapped at the corner of Logan's mouth asking him to open. Logan knew what Kendall was going for and opened his mouth taking his fingers and started sucking on them, licking so that their were covered in his saliva. Logan heard him moan as he sucked on his fingers covering them with generous amounts of his saliva, Logan turned and tilted his head slight so the he could Kendall's face in the reflection of the glass scrunched up, Logan knew that face he saw it sometimes when Kendal sang. He loved to watch his eyes close just so lightly as he sang, watching his face sing into the microphone so close that his lip were grazing it as he sang, he loved the look of peaceful bliss that crossed his face as he sang.

Kendall removed his fingers from Logan's which he hated, he hated having to stop himself or remove himself from Logan because he wanted the boy to keep doing what he was doing. But he remembered what he was about to do as he leaned in and started to comfort Logan before he found his entrance and slowly slid his fingers into Logan.

Logan arched his back and found Kendall kissing the back of his neck and back, and kept doing so as he slid another finger into Logan's body this time moaning at he pain he felt but pleasure starting to work its way through his body. Logan let a small grunt of pain. Kendall stopped himself from sliding a third finger into Logan, but concentrate his efforts and moved his fingers slowly in and out of Logan making sure that he was ready for him and to ease any pain he might feel. Kendall slowly slid his third finger brushing against Logan, and Logan responded by bucking his hips downward signaling the he was ready for the third finger. Kendall slid it in and felt Logan starting to tighten his muscle around his fingers, he slowly slid deeper into Logan's body looking for any sign of pain. But when he saw none he started to move his fingers faster, he kept sliding his finger deeper and faster into Logan's body hearing the most pleasure filled moans fill the room. Knowing that he must have found Logan's prostate and hit dead on, because Logan moaned loader then ever.

"Fuck! God, Kendall please. I... I need you."

Kendall answered Logan's plea and slid his fingers out his body, hearing him groan as he last finger left his body. Kendall used his knee spread Logan's legs futher apart and used his to spread his cheeks apart before brushing against Logan's hole. "Logan are you... you're sure that your ready? Really ready for this all of this?"

Logan left his head slightly so Kendall could see his face in reflection of the mirror. "Yes. I think so. But I want you to. Kendall, please I need this."

"Logan." Kendall looked at him in the reflection. He knew that neither one of them was ready for. _Who is actually ready for their first time? _Kendall argued with himself for a second before he felt Logan pushed himself backwards onto Kendall's length. "Okay." Kendall guided himself to Logan's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside feeling the tip sliding in then slowly pushing the rest of him inside Logan who started to moan. Kendall stopped himself from sliding himself all at once and made sure to make sure Logan was okay. But Logan signaled to Kendal that he was okay and wanted him to keep going by pushing himself down onto Kendall. Kendall kept sliding deeper into Logan and constantly checked to make sure he was okay, he kept pushing until he was completely inside of Logan.

Logan had arched his back as he felt Kendall finally settle inside him and knew that he was completely inside him. Logan's pain that he managed to hide from Kendall was washed away when he felt his lip return to his neck and back, he knew Kendall would make sure to make him feel ask comfortable as he could, and he loved that. Logan let his body adjust to the feeling of Kendall being inside him as he felt his body loosen around Kendall. Logan's mind had been running on adrenaline, but for a second his inhibitions were let loose as he heard his voice fill the room. "Ugh. God Kendall how big?" And Logan knew that he couldn't stop himself until after the fact.

"Logan? I... I really don't know. I mean I never really measured. Why is it to much I can pull out if you want. I can..." Kendall words were lost.

"Shhh. Sorry I really don't know why I said that. It... it slipped. You don't have to tell me. Sorry. No, no, no, no I want you to stay like that forever. Please Kendall can you move. I want to feel you moving inside me, please."

"Okay. I'll be gentle. I promise. Just tell me if his hurts okay."

"I know and I will okay can you please, please move."

Kendall looked for any sign of pain as he started to move sliding in and out of Logan. Slowly at first, then slowly gain speed; so as to not to hurt his best friend in any way. But the more speed Kendall used and the more powerful thrusts he used he saw no sign of pain in Logan, only bliss and pleasure cross his face as he started to call out his name. Kendall started to slid faster and harder into Logan's body long before he started to scream and he knew that he found and hit Logan's prostate again and he kept his pace so that Logan could feel wonderful just as much as he did.

"God, Kendall. I'm... I'm close."

"Ugh. Me to Logy. Just hold a little while longer. Please."

"Ahh. I'lll, I'll try but Kendall its close. I won't be able to... for... mu..ch...longer."

Kendall reached around to the other side of Logan and grabbed his dick and started to jerk it in time with his thrusts make them both so very close. Kendall wanted Logan to remember this for all the right reasons as he wanted them both to cum together. Logan signaled that he was close feeling his dick twitch in his hands, all of Logan's muscles tightening, his moans getting loader and loader, and his breath coming out ragged. Kendall was so close feeling Logan constantly squeezing and release himself around Kendall. Kendall felt that Logan couldn't hold himself back any more as he jerked him one final time. Kendall could feel his hand being covered in Logan's seed. Feeling his essence hot and covering his hands and with his release Logan squeezed himself tighter then ever making Kendall thrust one final time as he felt himself release himself into Logan, filling him with his seed.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's body knowing that both of them might drop at any time. Kendall was about to pull out of Logan's body when he asked him not to. Kendall did as Logan asked him to do. Kendall was right because soon he felt Logan and himself fall to the floor. Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him close to his body as they seated themselves against one another. Kendall smiled as he saw Logan's cum sliding down the glass. "I thought you wanted make sure that no one knew that we were here."

"Hmm?"

"Look." Kendall said pointing to the glass.

"Oh crap I don't have any tissues. How are we going to..." Logan's sentence was cut short when he felt Kendall move away from him and crawl to the glass.

Kendall looked back at Logan to make sure that he could watch him as he cleaned up the mess. Kendall looked back but made sure to keep his face visible to Logan. As he licked the window clean and drinking every drop that Logan let out. Kendall crawled back to where Logan was sitting as he grabbed his face.

"Merry Christmas, Logy." Kendall said before taking Logan's face and placing loving kiss on his slightly red swollen lips.

"Merry Christmas, Kendall." Logan said Kendall and returning kiss.

Kendall and Logan kissed each other and before they could take it any further Kendall opened his eyes just into to see the recording studio doors on the starting to open and who was there about to catch them. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and started to run out before they were caught but Logan broke Kendall's grip as he ran back to get his clothes, forcing Kendall to realize that they were still naked. Logan and Kendall quickly grabbed their clothes and ran out of the recording and ducked into a closet to put their clothes back. As the door that led to recording studio opened and Carlos and James came in.

* * *

**A/N: Which do you guys Like to spell Logan's nick name Logy or Logie. I really don't know. But thanks you reading and please remember to leave comments and theres still more Christmas cheer to come. **


	4. James & Carlos

**James & Carlos**

James and Carlos entered the recording studio looking for their other two friends that they thought were already there. But looked all over the studio to see if they were some where else, and when they heard some screams and moans they looked to see if their friends were fighting but didn't find anything. They looked inside the recording studio and saw someone had unlocked it. The walked inside the booth to see if anyone hiding in there, but saw that the microphones were knocked over, and then walked into the studio and saw the floor scuffed and the glass having something smeared all over it.

"Eww, Gustavo has to get a better cleaning staff look at his place." James said as he looked at the glass.

"What its not that bad. Its way cleaner than my room." Carlos said as he started to take off his jacket and hanging it on one of the microphones. "Are you sure they're here I haven't seen anyone, maybe they chickened out and went back to the apartment."

James turned to face Carlos raising his eyebrow, "Really Kendall? Chicken out, no way. Logan maybe, but Kendall wouldn't let him. So there have to be here some where."

"Hey James, mistletoe." Carlos said as he pointed his finger above his head and looked back at the pretty boy.

"I okay I did that one time. I was 10 years old and I was told that when two people were under it at the same time that they had to kiss, and besides I didn't know that when two people were usually suppose to be a boy and girl; not a boy and another boy."

"I still can't believe you kissed me on lips. I remember it like it was yesterday. We all went to Kendall's house, to see what he got for Christmas that year after he called and begged all of us to show of his new hockey stuff."

"Yeah I got my lucky comb that same year."

"I got first my helmet and its been love ever Logan got his first chemistry set."

"Yeah and you nearly burned the house down after testing your new helmet against his chemistry set."

"Who puts magnesium, hydrochloric acid and over 75% of pure alcohol inside a kids chemistry set. And besides how was I suppose to know that when the two mix they'd cause an explosion. Lucky for every my helmet saved all of us."

"Yeah and that Kendall was ready for that with the fire extinguisher and put out the thing before we all died. I don't know why Mama Knight still let Kendall see after that."

"Oh I went there again at night by myself and said I was sorry and cried saying that I was sorry and not to be so mad that me and Kendall had to stop being friends. She'd said that she wasn't mad, then she drove me home and I got grounded for leaving the house at night by myself, and I helped clean the house for three weeks after that Christmas."

"Wow you did all that?"

"Yeah Kendall was one of my best friends. I didn't want to lose any of you guys as friends, and I still don't. So what do you say James feel like smuching with me under the mistletoe again." Carlos said as he made mocking kissing sounds at James.

"Thats it! It's on!" James screamed as he dove on top of Carlos and started to wrestle with him on the ground.

The two laughed as they rolled on the floor with one another pinning the other to the floor. Constantly switching who was on top; first James was, then Carlos, James, Carlos, Carlos, James, James, James, Carlos, and finally James pinning Carlos by his wrists above his head.

"Ha! I won!" James screamed as he looking down at Carlos thinking he'd have his usual loser face, pursing his lips and scrunching his eyebrows, and frowning. But James saw that Carlos had a different expression cross his face, his face was scrunched and his mouth hanging open and breathes were coming out in small pants. James shifted himself as he realized that he was grinding his hips against Carlos' and putting pressure against his hips. James shifted his hips again this feeling pressure against his hips as Carlos started to grind his hips back at James.

"James." Carlos sighed as he felt that Carlos was starting to harden underneath him.

"Carlos?" James needing to ask his friends as they both kept grinding into one another.

"Don't. Don't stop. It feels nice."

James couldn't help the blood rushing to his face making him blush as he just heard Carlos asking him to keep grinding their groins together. He didn't know what to say, but found his hips digging pushing themselves harder against Carlos' body making his arched. James felt every muscle in his body tighten as he watched himself grinding into friends body, hearing him call out his name, arching body for more friction, and writhing under body.

"Car...Carlos." James having trouble with the name. "Carlos?"

"Please, James don't stop. It feels so fantastic, please."

James did as Carlos asked him and kept putting more power into his hips. As he felt the same pleasure that Carlos must be feeling and James wanted more of it, letting his eyes flutter as he kept grinding into his friends body.

James was surprised when he felt Carlos' lips lock onto to his feeling his lips warm and soft and then his tongue licking his bottom lip. James opened his mouth as he and Carlos fought for the dominance; as they usually did. But this time Carlos came out the victor as James was to busy with grinding their groins together gaining speed and power, and having to hold his body up and Carlos' wrists. James let Carlos have control of the kiss as he focused his attention on gaining more friction, but he knew that he was in control his the pleasure they both were getting from each other bodies. James kept kissing Carlos as he slowly stopped grinding into him, forcing Carlos to moan a protest at the loss of friction.

Carlos knew that James was teasing him like he always did. But this time he knew he could tease him just as much. Carlos slowed his kiss and opened his mouth and firmly bit down of James' bottom lip pulling at the strawberry flavored lips. Carlos knew he had James where he wanted him; hearing a squealing moan leave his mouth through gritted teeth. Carlos let go of the slightly red swollen lips he held and let his head fall back to the ground as he looked up at the taller boy.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

James agreed to Carlos' call for a truce panting as he said the word, both agreeing not to tease the other. But James felt the urge ask his question out loud to the boy still pinned underneath him.

"Carlos are you sure about this."

"Not really, but I really need this. But since you're asking...who's going to top who." Carlos asked the question so innocently, giving his puppy dog face. Well the Carlos puppy dog face, which means that he flashed that smile of his at James.

"I won. So I guess that means me."

The two of the joked about everything a way to keep the mood happy and up beat, even with the two of the talking about who going to fuck the other.

"Yeah you won the wrestling match, but we still see who can top who first."

"Oh its on." James whispered into Carlos' ear making shudder into his body. "Point one for me." James said out loud as he started to kiss Carlos's ear and work his way down.

Carlos started writhe under James' kisses as worked his way down to his neck licking the pulse in his neck, then biting down making Carlos moan out loud. James worked the spot for sometime making sure that he left his mark on Carlos's body. But James scream as he felt Carlos free himself from his grip and flip positions with him as Carlos was on top and James was now pinned underneath Carlos as he started to grind his hips down on James.

James just moaned as he felt Carlos work his body making James tense and squirm under touch. Carlos leaned his head down into the curve of James' neck returning the favor and leaving his own mark, which meant that he James would be left with teeth marks for awhile. After Carlos left his mark on James' neck he went back and started to kiss the taller boy's lips.

But just as Carlos started to kiss James, he switched position with him without breaking the kiss and didn't bother to pin Carlos' hands this time. But instead work on getting his white and black checkered button shirt off. After some fumbling and fighting off Carlos' attempts at switching position he managed to get the final button undone and let the shirt fall open. James' mouth started to water at the sight of Carlos' olive skin, the muscles that were contracting and loosening with every breath, and the heat and the subtle hint of the aroma of his body mixing with his body wash. James leaned down marking Carlos' body again this time at his nipples.

After James marked Carlos twice over leaving him with two very sensitive nipples, Carlos made his move and switched places again. Carlos planning on mimicking James' actions again kissed his way down James' neck leaving with him another mark parallel to the first one. Before he lifted James' black graphic T-Shirt with some decorative image on the front and tossed it somewhere in the room. Carlos licked his way the James' slightly tanned skin as he stopped and mirrored James leaving with three new marks forming on his soft skin.

"I think that make four points for me, and you're at three." Carlos said looking down at James' body with admiration of his work.

James was snapped out of the bliss that Carlos had dropped him in. "Wait how are you at four and I'm three?"

"I gave you more hickeys."

"Oh. Okay well this means war!" James screamed as he was glad that Carlos forget to pin his wrists and made. James quickly placed his hands on Carlos' nipples and squeezed and twisted them making Carlos scream, earning him point. "Ha! Now were tied."

"Oh, yeah!" Carlos screamed as he and James started to wrestle again, this time with Carlos ending on top again. Carlos took advantage of the surprise of him being on top again, as he started thrust his hip against James' and started to remove his belt.

James saw this and started to work on his belt. Knowing that Carlos and him would settle this with a race to see who could get their clothes off first earning who ever did three points.

"Remember Jamie first one to ten wins."

James started to grow angry at his nickname that his mother called him one time in front of his friends. And used to mock him when ever they started to make fun of each other. But James used his anger and started to beat Carlos at taking off his remaining clothes.

The two of worked hard to make sure that they were the first, taking time by trying to distract the other with quick touches, kisses, and bites. The two of the stood up needing to take off their jeans which they realized had started to become to tight for them. Then the boxers making both sigh at the rush of freedom, then working fast to take off their shoes and kick their pants to either side of them. But in the end it was a tie, or at least as far as they could tell.

"So tie?" Carlos asked, blushing realizing that they were both naked and stood there.

"Ah. Tie. So what seven each?"

"Yeah." Carlos gave James his puppy dog look just long enough to distract him as he jumped onto of him returning their hips together grinding against one another, but this time they moaned as they felt each other's hard length rub unhindered and feeling the growing heat of the other. "Thats one for me."

"No fair." James protested. But soon he started to squirm under Carlos' touch as his hands found their way to James' throbbing member.

"Thats another. One more and I win James."

James took Carlos' words as a challenge and he was never one to turn down a challenge, unless it might ruin his face. James squirmed his way out from Carlos and flipped him down to the floor and mimicked the tanned boy's actions, earning him another two points.

"I guess, this means that next point wins. So the usual way we settle things."

"The usual." Carlos said as he and James started to wrestle for the third time.

The two fighting the other trying to get the first successful pin on the other. Carlos came close but James managed to escaped and try his own move. The two of them work hard trying to pin the other to floor but they each took moments to revel in the pleasure of their cocks rubbing against one another with enough force to give them enough friction, but still wanting more.

After some time of them taking the time at moan against the friction they both were getting from their final wrestling match. The match ending with James coming out on top.

"I win." James said singing those two words.

Looking down at Carlos he saw his usual pout that crossed his face when ever he lost to James. But then a smiled crossed his lips looking up the pretty boy who was looking down at him.

"What are you smiling at?" James asked still looking down at the smiling boy.

"This is gonna be fun!" Carlos screamed. James couldn't do anything but laugh at the his friend always looking at the brighter side of things.

James couldn't take the suspense anymore and forced his lips on Carlos' and in the process grind their hips together again. James loved the way Carlos arched his body into his, the way squirmed under him as they kissed. James could here small pants leave Carlos' mouth as the he moved his mouth from his lip and started to kiss his way Carlos' body again. He was glad that there was no more clothes to hinder him as he made his way down the caramel skin. James kept kissing his way down the until he stopped himself as he looked up at Carlos' face, seeing his eyes fully closed and his eyebrows scrunched just so lightly in bliss and face flushed.

Carlos forced his eyes open to look down at James as he had just stopped short of where Carlos want him to keep going kissing every part that he wished. He looked at James' eyes and saw him waiting for his response. Carlos' mouth felt dry and words very hard to form and did all that he could and nod for the pretty to keep going.

James saw that Carlos wanted him to keep going and resumed kissing his way down giving special attention to his navel just before he reached down between Carlos' legs. He took the time to admire the size of Carlos' cock, he watched it twitch and pulse in front of his eyes just before he open his mouth and took the throbbing member into his mouth. James could hear Carlos moan out as he placed his cock into his mouth moaning as he started to lick the tip and work his tongue down the length of Carlos. The further that James' tongue got the louder the moans that came out of Carlos' mouth. James hallowed his cheeks and started to move his head down and up Carlos, still licking as he bobbed his head. If James that Carlos was loud before then Carlos broke the sound barrier with his moans and calling out James' name. James forced himself to control his urge to go faster knowing that all the foreplay the did before made it easy for either one of them to reach their peak.

Carlos move his hands from his sides and moved them down his body until they reached James' perfectly combed hair and then worked his fingers through the silky brown lock as he started to tangle his finger in James' hair. Carlos tried to control his gnawing urge to move his hips up into James' mouth knowing that he might have trouble if he did. Carlos started to arch his back with every lick and bob James did. But as soon as he felt himself reach his peak, James pulled away from Carlos letting the room fill with a quick loud pop; Carlos whimpered as he felt the sudden loss of pleasure leave him.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh. Carlos just be patient."

"Okay"

James started to put his fingers into his mouth before Carlos stopped him.

"What. Do you want to do it."

"Can... can you just do it already. Please I can't take the waiting anymore. I need it, please?"

"Carlos if i don't do this then, it could hurt bad, real;y bad."

"I can take it. Just please I want it, I need it now."

"Carlos."

"Please James, I need it now. I can't wait anymore, it hurts so much. Please."

James alway knew that Carlos was the most impatient one of the group followed by him, then Kendall and Logan had the most patience out of all of them combined. But he also knew that if he didn't do what he need to Carlos; that he might hurt him. But James knew Carlos and if he said he could something then he could, after all he lived his dream of being a super hero. James reluctantly did as Carlos had asked him and moved himself, positioning himself right in front of Carlos' entrance. He grabbed both side of Carlos' hips and slid himself into Carlos. Hearing a moan that he thought was from James stopped himself and started to pull out so that he could make sure that Carlos wouldn't feel as much pain, when Carlos stopped him.

"It's... its okay James. I just was surprised thats all. Please keep going, I can handle it." Carlos gave him a weak smile as he looked up at James.

James knew that Carlos was telling the truth, maybe some doubts that he could do this without the necessary preparations, but he was still telling the truth. James let out moans as he felt Carlos start to wrap himself tightly around his length. But Carlos kept reassuring James that he was fine and to keep going, after a while James was fully buried inside of Carlos. He waited for the smaller boy to let his body adjust to his length before he started to move. Carlos started to move his hip down toward James and giving the sign that he was ready for James to start moving inside him.

With every movement Carlos moaned out loud, calling out James' name. James slid himself out until all that was left was his tip and he slammed back down into Carlos hard, making his body jump off the ground as he did. When James stopped just for a second Carlos said to do that again as he felt great. James guessed that he found Carlos' prostate and he wanted him to keep hitting it. James started to gain speed and rhythm as he found it again and made sure to give Carlos enough force for pleasure and hopefully no pain.

"James can you do that again. I want you to keep doing that it makes me so great. It like give every part of me something great. Please James?"

James looked down at Carlos' deep dark chocolate brown eyes, giving him a smile and nodding his reply. James did as Carlos wanted and slid himself out of Carlos until just the tip was all that was left inside and slamming back inside, making Carlos jump and moan every time. James started to feel the heat in his body starting to pool and his dick starting to twitch and knew he was close. He guessed that Carlos must have sensed this because he blushed at his next request.

"James do it. Let it out inside me. Please."

James didn't know if he wanted to or not, but before he could decide his body did it for him. He started to moan and call out Carlos' name as he felt himself go. He looked down at Carlos' body, seeing his stomach, chest, and a small part of his face covered with his seed. James watched as Carlos had started to jerk himself, moaning and calling out James' name as he came to his climax. James watched as Carlos had cover himself and James's chest and stomach in his seed. James leaned down and gave Carlos a kiss as they fell to the floor.

But before they could do anything about the mess that Carlos was in, James and Carlos grabbed their clothes as they heard Kendall and Logan calling out to them to see if they were any where around. They raced to put on their clothes before their friends caught them. But they heard them getting closer and neither one of them were fully dressed, making them dive into the recording booth and leave out the back of the studio.

Kendall and Logan came in just as the two left the studio and the doors to the recording studio closed behind them.

"I wonder where those two could be?" Logan asked out loud.

"Mmmm. Who cares. Maybe that can give us sometime to be alone." Kendall said as he gave his usual smirk at his best friend.

"Come on, lets split up, and look for them."

"Yes, Freddie." Kendall said mockingly as he left Logan with a kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I should continue this or end it with the ending I have planned. What do you guys think keep going or Just end it? **


End file.
